vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Items
A Legendary Item is an item of the rarest and greatest quality, and are generally the best items in the game. Each character has one, or in rare cases two, Legendary Items in the game that are specifically for them, and are always something of major importance or affiliation to them within the story. Legendary Weapons King's Law The legendary axe of James Price, has won countless victories for The Kingdom of Haven. 120 Damage +100 Strength +50 Power All melee attacks made by Price now hit all nearby targets for full damage. King's Bane 120 Damage The blade used to slay King Marun 80 years ago, came into possession of Archerios and was then used against King Ganath. +80 Strength +70 Power Killing blows made by this sword restore health to Archerios equal to the slain enemies max health. Sorrow Wind This fabled spear leaves its enemies as ripped apart as Asha's heart. 150 Damage +250 Power Zeus Zapper Considered by Pierce to be his most grand invention. 100 Lightning Damage Damage arcs to all enemies, dealing 10% less damage for each additional enemy struck. Can be charged to deal increased damage. Dust The signature sword of the legendary Raith Duskfall, is also one of the Master Blades. 90 Damage Attacks wither enemies to dust. After being struck, enemies perish in 3 turns. Sky Swords The twin blades of Grand General Tara, she is never seen without them at her side. 45 Damage +80 Power Landing an attack increases Tara's crit chance by 5%. A critical hit increases her damage by 5%. Caps at 100% for both. Tempest The Birth Blade of Tai Ishikawa. Strikes faster than the eye can see. 70 Damage +50 Power Tai's true potential is brought forth by his blade. His attacks are unavoidable, cannot be blocked or parried, and never miss. The Butcher Fang's scimitar is so heavily soaked in blood from been handed down from father to son for generations of The Cortez Clan. 100 Damage +50 Strength +120 Power Every killing blow made by this weapon permanently increases its damage by 1. Caps at 170 damage. Widow Maker This sword is as beautiful and deadly as its owner, Dahlia. 80 Damage +60 Strength +60 Power Deals double damage to Males. Nikki and Nariscia The twin guns of Jeremy the Karango Kid. 50 Damage +1 Extra Attack Do not require ammo. Every shot fires an addtional shot for 50% damage. Caliber Bow A gift from Jessica to her husband Alexander, this bow was custom made by one of the greatest minds in The West. 80 Damage +50 Power Arrows can be winded up with the bowstring, increasing damage by 100%, up to 300%. The Black Shot An extremely advanced rifle custom made for Jessica by Pierce. 150 Damage Has the ability Apocalpyse Now; At the cost of removing Jessica from the battle, this shot will instantly kill almost all kinds of enemies. Wolf Fangs Forged as a gift for Mynna, these daggers howl at the moon with the speed behind them. 35 Damage +40 Power +80 Agility If Mynna deals the killing blow to a target with the daggers, she enters a battle high, increasing her Agility by 25%. The Bastard Known as one of the biggest swords ever made for use in the Haven Army, Lyle wouldn't have it any other way. Legendary Objects Radados, Dragon's Heart Said to be the cooled heart of a son of Radalok. +130 Magic Increases all Fire Damage dealt by Taylor and his party by 50%. Elzerio, Eternal Winter A claw belonging to the largest and most powerful of the Ice Tigers. +110 Magic Enemies Lucifer freezes now suffer Ice damage equal to 15% of their max health every turn they remain frozen. Category:GAME STUFF